Stakeholder Engagement and Program Promotion Core Project Summary The Stakeholder Engagement and Program Promotion Core (SEPPC) of the Metabolomics Consortium Coordinating Center (M3C) has goals in promotion and outreach: Promotion goals are: 1) Establish M3C brand identity, including core values, visual elements, and positioning (value proposition, unique attributes); 2) Generate publicity and increase awareness about M3C activities and scientific pursuits; 3) Build and expand the metabolomics community; and 4) Transition from ?push? to ?pull? communications. Outreach goals are: 1) Foster scientific partnerships; 2) Disseminate knowledge to the broad scientific community; 3) Increase user access to M3C resources across the research continuum; and 4) Seek crucial insight about the needs of stakeholders for consortium outputs. These goals are in service to the eight research objectives of the M3C. SEPPC provides an open door for all stakeholders, engaging them as needed to promote the overall goal of the consortium, to advance the use of metabolomics in biomedical and translational research. SEPPC will promote the work of the consortium at scientific meetings, through the M3C web portal, and in the collaborative activities of the consortium. SEPPC will administer a Pilot and Feasibility program to make targeted awards to biomedical researchers who are new to metabolomics. These awards will generate data to be deposited in the National Metabolomics Data Repository. Publications and external funding resulting from these awards will be highlighted on the M3C portal, and in news stories, and social media. SEPPC will administer bi-annual stakeholder symposia to address roadblocks and other issues related to metabolomics uptake in biomedical and translational science. Each symposium will invite experts from a particular stakeholder community, such as journal editors, to present and share regarding issues, and to discuss those issues with other experts, leading to potential approaches to resolution or improvement. Results of symposia may take the form of talking points, best practices, letters to editors, journal articles, guidelines, or other forms. SEPPC will promote the use of best practices, standards, and guidelines throughout the consortium. SEPCC will also encourage collaboration among members of the consortium and between consortium members and the greater metabolomics community.